


Scorpion Grasses

by klariexaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fictional Disease, Fluff and Angst, Forget me not disease, M/M, Multi, Pain, Scorpion Grasses, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klariexaa/pseuds/klariexaa
Summary: —“Kenma!”I turned around. And right then and there, I saw an unknown tall guy looking at me with his narrow, hazel-colored eye.“Who are you?”“I’m .....”—Kenma started to forget everything about Kuroo.A Forget Me Not Disease AU where it is caused by unrequited love. As the carrier of the disease watches the person they love fall for someone else, they slowly lose memories of that person. Starting from the smallest thing up to their very existence.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 24





	Scorpion Grasses

Start of Summer in 2012. Kenma’s favorite season. Scorpion grasses are starting to bloom on the side of the roads in some places in Japan. 

_They never fail to amaze me. Just like that time I first met Kuroo._

***flashback to June 2004***

_Ah. It’s refreshing to look at._ Kenma thought. 

Summer is just around the corner but cherry blossoms are starting to bloom. It’s Kenma’s favorite time of the year. He liked seeing those pink-colored trees. But most importantly, he love seeing the calming baby blue scorpion grasses on the side of the road. It helped him at times. It calmed him.

Putting down his game console, he stood up and stretched. They just recently move to this neighborhood. As much as Kenma badly want to walk outside and appreciate the flowers, he’s scared he might get lost or bump into someone he don’t know. 

“Ah whatever, I’ll just walk close by. Also it’s 4 am. I bet not that many people are outside in this hour. I should definitely go out for a walk.” He lift his jacket’s hood up and began to carefully walk out of his home, careful not to wake his parents up. He hasn’t slept ever since they moved in yesterday so getting caught awake is the last thing he wanted to happen.

Upon successfully getting out of his house unscathed. He began walking on the sidewalk. His hands on his jacket’s pockets and with his head slightly looking up. Even though summer’s already starting, it is still cold at a time like this. 

He felt calm and comforted with just the wind hitting his frail body. He liked it. The quiet street with nothing just trees swaying to the wind’s sound. The sun is barely up and he can still see the moon peeking. It’s at times like this that he felt safe even though he’s outside. 

Passing by a road full of scorpion grasses everywhere, he felt his heart jump in glee. He wasn’t able to stop a smile forming on the corner of his lips. At this point, he doesn’t care if he looks weird smiling at nothing. He just looked down and admired the beauty of the flowers in front of him while walking.

He stopped in his tracks, looked up, and closed his eyes. 

_What a soothing feeling. Feels like I’m in an anime or game. He smiled at the thought._

“Hey! Watch out!” 

He was snapped out of his peaceful thought and opened his eyes only to be pulled into someone’s arms. 

“Bo! I told you not to go fast and learn how to pull the breaks!”

It was an unfamiliar voice. He was embraced by an unknown person but he could guess by the physique that he is someone of his age as well. 

_Ah. He’s warm. I could stay here forever._

“Are you okay? It’s a good thing I was able to pull you out of the way before my friend crashed unto you.” He was brought back into reality when the boy pulled over from the hug and scanned him for any injuries.

“I-I’m fine. Thank y-you.” a stuttering Kenma replied with his usual low voice but still audible.

“Yokattaaa~ Anyway, are you from this neighborhood?”

_He’s pretty. His eyes are pretty. His hazel brown eyes are staring back at me. Though his hair looks pretty messy and spiky, like a bad bed hair or something like a rooster’s head, it kinda suits him._

“Are you really okay? You look stunned.”

He was starstruck. He had never seen someone as pretty as him. Heck he didn’t even thought that he’d find a guy pretty.

“Hey hey hey!” the other guy shouted from behind, surprising Kenma making him come back to his senses.

_Did I just spaced out? Me? Did I just admitted to myself that this guy with a rooster head is pretty?_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I gotta head home. Ja ne.” Kenma quickly pulled off from the guy’s grip but accidentally bumped heads with the other guy and fell down.

“Ow!” Kenma and the other guy said at the same time, holding on to their foreheads.

 _Stupid owl head._ Kenma thought.

Kenma was glaring at the guy with an owl head but the other guy just scooted away and surrendered. They were caught off guard at the black-haired guy’s laugh. 

_That was the most angelic laugh I’ve ever hear- waIT WHAT?_

“Enough of that. Anyways, I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. And this guy right here is Bokuto Koutarou. What’s your name?” the guy held out his hand at Kenma, helping him stand. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kenma. The electricity he felt when touching Kuroo’s hand, I mean. He felt something tickle his stomach, like butterflies. Something he had never felt before.

“Kenma.” he whispered looking down to hide his blush, just enough for the two guys to hear him.

“Kenma?”

“Kozume. Kozume Kenma.” he repeated looking up at Kuroo with a straight face. Careful not to be caught smiling because of the chills he felt down his spine.

They paused to look at each other. Standing in a place full of scorpion grasses. One summer. It was that one summer that Kenma fell deeply in love with Kuroo.

***flashback ends***

—

“Hurry up, Kenma! We’d be late for training!” 

“I’m coming.”

It’s been 8 years since Kenma and Kuroo met. It was not long after that Bokuto’s family decided to move houses which left Kenma and Kuroo as the only kids in the neighborhood.

Something about Bokuto moving away made Kenma a bit happy. He wasn’t exactly sure why. All he knows is that he gets to spend more time with Kuroo. He went to go to the same high school just so he could be with Kuroo more even though Kuroo’s a year older than him.

He even decided to join the volleyball club because Kuroo wants him to. God knows how happy Kenma is when Kuroo told him that he’d be a really great player for the team. It was all because of Kuroo that Kenma is doing much more than he usually does. 

_Why? Why do I do these things? Why do I keep on following Kuroo in everything that he does? It’s not like I’m a slave or something._

The thought of being a slave never left Kenma’s mind for the whole day. He wasn’t able to focus on the training and kept on getting distracted by himself. It got him thinking that maybe he really is a slave. But it doesn’t really make sense, for him at least.

_If I’m a slave. Who am I a slave to? Kuroo? Why Kuroo?_

“Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice rang in his ears, like jingle bells in christmas season. He was brought back to reality and was able to set aside his thoughts for a while.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t look like you are.”

“I am okay.”

“Sure. You can always tell me if something’s wrong right?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

These quick exchange of words is a normal thing for them. It happens quite a lot already but it never fails to make Kenma’s heart beat fast and feel butterflies in his tummy. As someone who speaks less, he is happy that Kuroo’s checking up on him.

It was usually like this. Kuroo is always worried about Kenma. He cares. He always does. It was one of the reasons why Kenma’s head over heels for him. Kuroo’s such a sweet and caring person. He always prioritize others before himself. 

_Do I love him? Or am I just infatuated by the fact that he cares about me?_

Growing up, Kenma never had that much friends. He prefers being alone and playing his video games. He is not used to these kind of things. He is not used to someone caring for him every now and then. 

_This is so complicated. This is even more complicated than the games I’ve been playing. What should I do? How do I deal with this?_

—

A month have passed and the thoughts he had back then still lingered on his mind. Every night and day, he thought of ways on how to deal with what’s happening to him. 

It’s already mid-summer. The time of the year where different high school volleyball teams are invited to a Tokyo Training Camp held in Fukurodani High at Tokyo. Nekoma has been doing great in all the matches. Everyone is as focused as they can be, including Kenma. Which made Kuroo be free of troubles and problems.

Night has come and everybody had a nice meal before going to their quarters to sleep. However, Kenma is uncomfortable knowing that Kuroo’s still not in their room. He decided to look for him secretly and peeked in the court.

And there he saw him, messing around with Bokuto and Karasuno’s Megane-kun. They have been closed with each other ever since the practice match last month. They’ve been talking a lot ever since this training camp started. 

_He looks happy and... carefree. Much more than when he’s with me._

“What is this I’m feeling?” Kenma felt something tighten in his chest. He had a hard time breathing which made him ran as fast as he could, as far as he could from the scene.

_Am I jealous? No! Why would I be? It’s not like I love Kuroo or something, do I?_

And that’s when realization hit him. He do love Kuroo. He wants to keep him for himself. He wants to own him. He wants to be the only one that Kuroo looks at. He wants to be the one that makes Kuroo laugh, that makes him happy. 

“Fuck. It’s love. I love Kuroo. I’m so messed up. This is so messed up.”

He fell on the ground, clunching his continuously tightening chest trying to make it stop. His head hang low and he already felt tears coming out of his eyes.

“You know, I personally think it’s about time you tell him about your feelings.” he heard Tora’s voice, making him looked up to meet Tora’s eyes looking down on him.

“H-how long have you been here?”

“Long enough.”

He dropped his head low again, trying to calm his breathing.

“I do am a slave.” Kenma whispered quietly. 

“What was that?” Tora leaned down, trying to understand what Kenma’s saying.

“I am a slave. A slave to Kuroo’s love.”

—

It was the last day of the training camp. The last game to be played is with Karasuno and Nekoma. Both teams are obviously tired from the matches they played just recently but neither is willing to give up even if it’s just a practice match.

1st set and 2nd set went smoothly having the result of 2-2. Both teams are head to head and neither is backing down.

A rally had started and it was a very long one, Nekoma is already at 24 points. A point left to score and they will win. Kenma having a very low stamina is reaching his breaking point but he didn’t give up. He wanted to keep going and impress Kuroo. He wanted to win this match. He made a deal with himself that when Nekoma win this match, he will confess his feelings to Kuroo.

Distracted by the thought of confessing, he set the ball to far from Kuroo to spike but Lev was there for back up. But knowing Lev, he wasn’t able to spike a straight ball and the ball was dug by Nishinoya.

Even though Lev’s hit wasn’t a straight, it was still enough for it to bounce back to their court. As they were getting ready to receive the chance ball, Kuroo noticed that Tsukki jumped to push the ball down Nekoma’s court which Kuroo responded by blocking the dump.

And there Kenma watched as the ball connected Kuroo and Tsukki. He watched as both of them slowly go down, like it was a movie. Everything was in slow motion, the ball fell unto Karasuno’s court along with Tsukki as he cough out flowers.

Everyone watched in shocked as Tsukki never stopped coughing blood and flowers. Kenma and Kuroo were the most shocked by this incident. Everything went quiet. Just the sound of the ball bouncing on the floor and Tsukki coughing.

“Hanahaki...” Sugawara breathed out before the whistle of the referee filled the gym. This made Tsukki ran out of the gym.

Everyone is still stunned while Kuroo decided to ran after Tsukki but Kenma held him by his wrist.

“Why?”

Kenma asked with a hint of sadness and pain in his eyes.

“Because I need to.”

Kuroo jogged out of the gym as soon as Kenma let him go. Kenma was left wondering.

_Why are you going after him?_

_I love you too._

_I’m here. Look at me._

_Why am I looking at you from behind?_

_Am I a step too late?_

_Or was it you who’s always a step ahead?_

—

***4 months had passed***

It’s been a rough 4 months for Kenma. He had been skipping school and locking himself in his room, drowning himself on video games and unhealthy snacks combined with his unhealthy sleeping schedule. 

Nekoma was supposed to participate in the Spring Interhigh but due to the absence of their starting setter, they decided to withdraw even if they still have Tamahiko. Training him is still not enough to substitute for Kenma’s skills. 

As Kenma was busy playing with his games, someone knocked on his door. It was his mother. 

“Kenma, your friends are here to see you. Come down for a minute.”

Leaving him no time to answer, the door was shut before he could even speak. He forced himself out of his room only to be surprised by lots of food on the table and a cake.

“What’s up with a cake? Who’s birthday was it?” he boringly asked while plopping himself down onto one of the chairs, yawning.

They all looked at him with weird looks. As if telling Kenma ‘are-you-seriously-asking-us-that?’. Looking back at them, he’s as confused as them.

“I really don’t remember anyone having a birthday today.” he plainly said, checking the date on his phone to make sure.

“Dude. it’s November 17 today.” Tora said with a ‘obviously’ voice. 

“Uh- I know? I swear I don’t know who’s birthday is it.”

“It’s my birthday today, Kenma.” everybody went quiet when Kuroo spoke.

_It’s Kuroo’s birthday? How come I didn’t remember?_

“Oh. Right. It’s your birthday today right? Happy 18th Birthday, Kuroo.” Kenma said plainly, breaking eye contact with Kuroo as he hide his ashamed face. 

“Actually it’s his 19th birthday.” Lev butted in, automatically regretting it when he felt Yaku kicked his leg under the table.

“Oh, was it 19? Sorry. I kinda forgot.” Kenma sighed, biting his lip as he panicked.

_How can I forget? I’ve been with him for 8 years. We’ve spent our birthdays together._

From that moment on, he continued forgetting little things about Kuroo. Ashamed of what had happened, he decided not to concern himself with Kuroo any longer. He moved out and lived far from anyone he knew.

— 

Years had passed by in a blink of Kenma’s eyes. He’s living a successful and peaceful life even after moving away from his parents. He’s able to earn money from youtube by creating game related contents and managed to own a company while studying in college.

He decided to focused on himself and just put everything that has happened in the past to be able to keep on moving forward.

***Notification bell***

From: Tora  
  
“Hey! How are you doing? We’re planning a volleyball team reunion. You should come join us!”

 _Ah. Such a hassle._ Kenma thought but deep inside, he wanted to come back to Tokyo and see someone.

_Who is it that I wanted to see so badly?_

To: Tora  
  
“I’ll try and come. No promises tho lol.”

“Should I go? I should definitely go. It’s not like I have better things to do anyway.” he told himself, standing up to fix his luggages already.

Kenma knows too well that he’s going not because he had nothing better to do. He’s going because he wanted to see someone. He’s going because he felt the need to do so. His instincts tell him that he should so he will.

_Who was it? Why can’t I remember?_

_Why do I feel like there’s something— someone missing in my memory?_

—

“Ah. It’s been so long since I’ve been to Tokyo. It feels nice. Nostalgic.” Kenma said to himself, inhaling the scent of cherry blossom flowers.

Walking along the road of Tokyo, he happened to pass by a road full of scorpion grasses. The baby blue tiny flowers made him feel calm.

“Ah. It’s refreshing to look at.” He whispered, caressing the flowers softly.

“It’s almost the end of the summer season. Yet they haven’t withered. It’s literally the last day of the month.” Kenma heard someone speak, making him stand up and look at the person talking.

“Hey, Kenma. It’s been a while.”

It was Bokuto with Akaashi.

“Yeah. It’s been a while.”

Kenma answered with a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“You love these right? Scorpion Grasses, I mean.” Bokuto asked, looking down to the baby blue flowers planted on the side of the road.

“Yeah. They’re pretty and calming to look at.” Kenma answered, his eyes going back down to look at the flowers.

“You know, they also like to call these flowers as Forget Me Not. It represents true love. Giving these flowers to someone means that you promise not to forget them.” Bokuto said with a straight face, sighing deeply as he finished.

“Yeah? I should’ve gave these flowers to someone in the past. Every now and then, I still have this lingering feeling that I have forgotten someone very important.” Kenma softly whispered to himself, also letting a small sigh at the end.

_This is such a mess. A frustrating mess of not being able to remember someone I want to._

“Anyway, are you waiting for someone?” Kenma asked, moving his eyes away from the scorpion grasses to face Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Yeah, we’re waiting for K....” Bokuto replied, his eyes looking around.

”Who?”

“K....”

_Why can’t I hear it?_

“Bokuto!”

”Ah there he is.”

_Hm? Why was that unknown voice sound familiar to me?_

“Oh hey kenma!”

_I turned around to where the person is._

_And right then and there, I saw an unknown tall guy that looked familiar looking at me with his narrow, hazel-colored eye._

_He’s looking at me._

_Why do I suddenly feel happy that he’s looking at me?_

“Who are you?”

“What do you mean? It’s me, K....!”

_Why can’t I hear him say his name?_

_Why is his face starting to blur except for his eyes?_

_The Scorpion Grasses are starting to wither. It feels like it’s withering along with something._

_They still look pretty. They never fail to amaze me. His eyes look pretty too._

_End of summer in 2020._

—

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I was inspired by the fictional disease I found while scrolling through TikTok. I hope you liked it!


End file.
